Compact Disc Inc. proposes a research and development project to apply Compact Disc Interactive (CD-I) video technology to reduce dietary cancer risks by implementing family cancer prevention behaviors. An engaging and entertaining TV-based technology like CD-I should greatly enhance results over passive video tapes or printed materials for educational and behavior-changing programs for cancer risk reduction. This phase I project will develop and field test a prototype CD-I disc called "Your Family Health Club" to show how it increases cancer-prevention behaviors related to dietary choices.Phase I aims are to: 1) develop a plan, design document and functional specifications for a limited-scope prototype disc, 2) produce a prototype CD-I disc demonstrating healthful school lunch choices, and 3) field test the concept for efficacy.Phase II intervention will fully develop "Health Club" to meet a variety of cancer prevention needs for individual behavior change using family reinforcement including physical activities, sun avoidance, and preventive screenings from Phase I results. Philips' American Interactive Media marketing company has agreed to co-fund and distribute "Health Club" when published.